Truth or Dare the Cullen way
by ashleygreenpink
Summary: Bella learns what it means to be a true Cullen in an exciting game of truth or dare with the vampire teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything related to the twilight series, otherwise I would have kept Jacob and Edward all to myself. **

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" All the Cullen's, including myself, were seated in a circle in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were gone for the weekend on a mini-vacation together, leaving the Cullen 'teens' behind. In all honesty, for vampires who are suppose to be 100+ years old, they could get pretty crazy, especially Emmett.

Somehow I had gotten myself dragged into a game of truth or dare after Alice forced me away from Edward and got Charlie to let me have a 'slumber party' with her at her house. Alice and I had argued for a good 30 minutes before she won. Now I was sitting here slightly nervous with an excited Alice, expectant Jasper, amused Rosalie, hysterical Emmett, and a curious Edward.

"Feel free to take your time answering me." Alice said, " Just so you know, I'm being sarcastic right now." I rolled my eyes.

"I know that. Now hold on for a moment so I can pick." I replied calmly but I was pretty sure that my face showed how much I was freaking out on the inside when I heard Jasper and Emmett laughing at me. Either way Alice would probably embarrass me so what the heck...

"Dare. Just not anything to crazy please!"

A mischievous grin showed up on Alice's face. I glanced around quickly. Emmett looked as though he would burst out laughing at any moment, and Edwards body went rigid as he read Alice's thoughts. He slipped his arm around my body. "Love, are you sure you want to play this game? We could always go do something _together _ in my room."

Before I could respond Emmett did it for me, just more in the Emmett language. "Eddie, don't be such a wuss! Are you trying to say Bella can't handle playing the game with us?" Edward looked down at me. I cocked my eyebrow waiting for him to answer.

"Well uh... um.." Edward looked uncomfortable as he tried to find words that wouldn't make me mad at him and wouldn't make him look 'unmanly'. After a moment he finally found what he would say. "Bella can do what ever she wants to do. I was simply letting her know she had other options. But I'd think very seriously about those options, love." He warned.

Whatever it was he saw in Alice's vision it didn't matter. Alice had already won our early argument and I wasn't about to let my future sister beat me at something else. "I'm not backing out Edward." I said to him as I looking straight at Alice with a smirk.

Feeling our competitive emotions Jasper decided to help heat up the situation. "UH-oh Alice, looks like Bella already planning her revenge. I hope you make this worth getting whatever she's going to do to you." Rosalie laughed at us.

Alice smiled. "Oh whatever Bella, I dare you to give Edward a 5 minute lap dance-" I felt my face turn a deep red, and my confidence began to fade. I might have created a new shade of red as I realized she wasn't done speaking. "... that a REAL PROFESSIONAL stripper would do, so none of that stuff you called dancing last time. Oh, and it has to be in whatever Emmett deems appropriate and Rose and I pick out for you."

I glanced at Edward, his eyes were big, hand was rigid around my waist, and he looked like he wouldn't be able to say anything for a while. I looked around for an escape my eyes landed on Emmett. Unfortunatly he was having to much fun seeing me embarrased to save me.

Emmett scouted closer to me with a big smile. "Don't worry Belly," he chuckled, "you don't have to worry about Edward getting hard, he...already...is!!" He then proceeded to prove his point my taking the hammer Esme had left behind from her latest redecorating frenzy and hit Edward with it. The hammer broke into pieces. Emmett could barely control himself as he laughed at his little joke.

Rosalie walked over and smacked Emmett in the head which thankfully shut him up. "You are so annoying! Your lucky I love you." Emmett pouted and Rose kissed his cheek.

A small hand tangled with mine and pulled me to my feet with smile. "Come on Bella, lets go find out whats hiding under the sweats." Alice joked.

We went up the first flight of stairs and went enter Alice and Jasper's room. The room was unbelievable large as if some walls had been knocked out to get it to the size it was. With this being a house of vampires that was probably the case. Their room was white with pink furniture (you can guess who lost the color arguement). The only thing that made it obvious that Jasper shared this room with Alice was the night stand that held worn history books on the Civil War and lamp that was made to look like it was from the 1860s. The closet was bigger than my room, which wasn't really surprising; Alice had to put all those clothes from shopping somewhere.

"Okay Bella, time to get started!" Rosalie and Alice began pulling clothes out of the closet and laying them out on the bed. I ambled my way over to the clothes to examine the clothes I would be wearing. I picked up one of the pieces of clothing, if thats what you would want to call it. I put it back and scanned over the pile that was still being added to. All i saw was short leather skirts, lace, more lace, fish net stockings, and anything salacious or provocative. I could feel my face heating up. I couldn't imagine myself in these clothes. I had never worn anything shorter that 3 inches above the knee besides my swim suit. This was not going to be good.

**A/N- Please review. Leave any type of comment just so I know people actually read it and I'll give you and imaginary cupcake if you do:) This was just something random that popped into my head. It's pretty much a one-shot even though there is a cliff-hanger but if you think I should continue please review and tell me. I'd love to hear your ideas on any truth or dares I should do so review. Yeah, I know I've said 'review' like 20 billion times now, but thats because I reallllly want you guys to do it!:)**

**-ash**


	2. Her Inner Wild Side

**Disclamer: All characters belong to SM. If they were mine, this would be getting published right now...but that isn't happening.**

**Bellas Pov:**

I was standing beside Alice's bed in front of her floor to ceiling mirror. "Alice, this is completely ridiculous! There is no way I'm going out there in these...these..slu-" Before I could finish Alice cut me off with a pout.

"You mean those wonderful clothes I so kindly picked out for you?...Right?"

"Okaaaay, not fair! You can't just throw that puppy dog look and expect to get what you want." I rolled my eyes.

The crazy pixie lady had a mischievous grin on right before her face transformed into the saddest and cutest puppy face ever. _Oh good lord! _I picked up a the frilly pillow beside me and threw it at her. "Again, not fair. I'm making it my personal goal when I become a Vampire to have a better pouty face than you. "

Alice gave a small grunt, which in evil, insane Vampire probably meant _whatever _with a capital 'W'. "Here's the deal Bella. You can either wear what I gave you and go down their and dance for your _boyfriend _which will probably end up with him not being so sexually frustrated. That's a very good thing for you. Or you can go down their naked and do the dance. Oh, and remember Edward isn't going to be the only one down there. Take your pick, but you're doing one of the two whether you like it or not."

_ Right, left, right, left. Only a few more steps to go! _Walking down a flight of stairs and being a complete klutz was not an easy job nor something that you want to do in five inch gladiator heels. Along with the literally killer shoes, I was wearing a black mini skirt with small ruffles on the bottom of it with a red tank top with the black lacy bra Alice had given me, peaking out of the top. Rosalie had done my make up to make it look natural, but by natural I mean like a natural super model.

So, yes, Alice had successfully made me look like a classy ,yet sexy, stripper. Now, I could only hope that my dancing could live up to how I looked.

Instead of turning into the living room where Edward and the boys were seated, Rosalie tugged me into the kitchen. With a more than confused look on my face I addressed Rose's worries, "Thanks for the consideration, but I'm not really hungry right now..." Alice snorted.

"Oh please Bella, did you honestly just use Rosalie's name and consideration in the same sentence?"

Rosalie stepped forward in her stellito heels and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Shut up Alice, I am considerate and you know it! I even let Em do that thing that he's always talking about last night. You know the one where-"

Throwing up her hands Alice shouted, "Good Lord Rose, we do not need to hear this!"

Rose looked at me. Through out it all I had been standing with one hand on the marble countertops with a questionable look on my face. "Sorry about that. Any way," Alice rolled her eyes," Emmett has to approve your outfit." As if on cue, or better yet thanks to his ease dropping, Emmett strode into the room with a huge grin that looked out of place on his colossal body.

"Do your stuff Em." Alice said from across the room.

The giant vampire's smile disappeared and was replaced with his best Fashion Critic face that wasn't exactly comfortable for me but still a funny sight. Emmett circled me like a gay lion. He popped the end of my red tank top, "This is nice, but let's make it really work. Alice hand me-"

"Here." She stuck out her hand with a pair of fabric scissors dangling from her pointer finger.

Emmett took the scissors as he muttered something along the lines of insane-psychic-pixie but it was to low of a whisper for me to really understand. He gave me one more once of glance before he attacked. His fast moving had scared me so bad I was going to scream, but before I take a breath he was already done. He had taken the outfit to another level of something I should never in my life wear. He had cut two holes on each of breasts, making it look like what they had done to Regina on Mean Girls. There were three perfectly spaced 6 inched slits on the back of the shirt. "Now one more thing before you go." Emmett snatched a marker from the kitchen counter, ran behind me, and wrote on my butt, all with in two seconds.

"Emmett! You can't just write on someone's butt without asking." I took the marker and threw it at his head which gracefully dodged.

"Oh whatever Bella." Alice Smiled. "Now don't forget what we showed you, don't fall, and don't come out until we say so." With that the Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie walked out and left me alone in the kitchen. Before I could take a step to sit down, Emmett's smiling face peaked around the door.

"I forgot to tell you Belly, we've got a surprise for you!" As quickly as he had appeared, Emmett left and I safely sat down on the tall stool at the counter.

_ I hope this I don't mess up to bad._ That one thought was like putting a whole in a dam. All my the thoughts I had been trying to repress began to flood into my mind in a never ending flow. The highest heels I had ever worn were 3 inches tall, and I had fallen on my butt. It could have been because of the ice on the ground, but either way I had still fallen. I'd had dance lessons since I was little. Although it was usually ballet I had stayed for some hip hop and jazz classes. But I hadn't danced for a while. I could fall and cut my self, that definitely would not be good. And what was that Emmett was talking about. He, Edward, and everyone else knows that I hate surprises. _What if they video it and send it to everyone!_

In the living I could hear music being turned up which sufficiently shut my mental ranting up. "Bella, are you ready?" Rosalie's said as she sauntered into the room. Well, lets get this over with.

I stood up and walked to the door with Rosalie and she opened the door, I took a deep calming breath and stepped into the living room. The music was much louder and it pulsed through me with force. I turned the corner to see the rest of the Cullen's.

Jasper was the first to say anything. "So...uh, you look nice Bella. I mean not that you didn't look nice before but," Alice cocked her eyebrow at him. "I'm shutting up." He said quickly.

The Cullen's were all seated on the couch that had been pushed farther back. All the Cullen's that is except for Edward and Emmett. He was in the center of the living room seated in a large, comfortable looking, and obviously expensive chair. Emmett stood a few feet directly in front of him almost blocking my view of Edward. "Well Bella as Jasper has already pointed out you look nice...I'd use a different word but nice is okay too." Emmett grinned and I blushed from embarrassment. "What do you think Eddie? And while you...think about that we can show Bella her surprise." Emmett took one large side step to reveal that Edward wasn't just sitting in the chair, he was tied to it. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair, his arms to the arm rests, and his mouth had been covered. I knew that the ropes couldn't really hold him to the chair and that he was probably just playing along because Alice or someone had threatened his CD collection. When he saw me his perfect eyebrows shot up and his beautiful eyes that I loved so much got a lot larger. Although seeing Edward tied up and his response to me was an interesting sight, I couldn't help but see the long silver pole directly in front of Edward.

My mouth formed the only words I could think of, "Holy Crow..." _They didn't really think I'd dance on that did they?_ Moments later I learned that they did.

"Come on Bella we don't have all day, I could do better than you in one swing around that pole than you probably will the entire time, so can we please just get it over with?" Rosalie's snappy remark made me a little bit angry, but than she flipped her perfect long blonde hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, and that was when my competitive side kicked in, the song changed to something more hypnotic but with a strong beat, and I stepped up to the pole with one last very obvious glare at Rosalie. I had seen the 2009 USA Pole dancing Competition on You Tube once so I some idea of what I was going to do.

I looked at my vampire boyfriend who was still staring wide eyed at me while I hooked my leg around the middle of the pole and gave it a test spin. It was easy and surprisingly fun. I shimmied my way to the top of the pole when I thought to myself, _I'm up here swinging around on a pole on a dare in front of my boyfriend and his siblings. I may as well have some fun with it, although I'll probably regret this later._ I let my self slowly spin down the pole. Again it was fun. "Show Eddie what he's been tying up!.No pun intended Eddie."

Smiling, I remembered a few things that I had been taught in Phoenix when I was going through my very short wild stage. I backed up a few steps and with two long strides I hopped to almost the top of the pole. Holding myself there positioned my self so that one leg was wrapped around the pole and hooked on the my other leg securing me to the pole. My hands let go of the pole as I leaned back and began to spin down the pole while I was still horizontal. I landed in the peak-a-boo move, where I was squatting with my legs opened but quickly turned closing them and rolling my body up.

When I approached Edward his eyes were black, not from hunger or bloodlust, but from _me._

That alone was enough to keep me going. I was inches above him as if some one had hit the pause button while I was about to sit on him. Then I began to rotate my hips occasionally rubbing my bottom against his thighs. I was doing moves I had only seen on TV and I looked over at the rest of the Cullen's. Emmett, unfortunately, had found a video camera and was videoing me, Jasper looked like he was ready to grab Alice and drag her up the stairs to their room, Alice held a timer in her hand while Rose and her grinned like insane people.

I dropped to the floor between Edwards legs and slowly came back up running my hands up his chest. I straddled his lap and leaned close to his ear and softly whispered, "Have fun Eddie-boy?" just as the timer went off.

**If you would like to see more of this review! The more reviews the more chapters you get! Dares and Truth questions are welcome! **


	3. A material world

"Damn, Bella." Emmett was saying as the red light powered down on his camera. "I didn't know you had it in you!" With my skin heating up more every second I stood there in my ridiculous outfit, the embarrassment was settling in. I had just yanked out my inner wild child and put her on display in front of my boyfriend's entire family. There's no way I was going to live this down, especially when Emmett now had it forever recorded to use as blackmail or any other evil thing he would soon be planning. "Oh whatever, it was nothing," I lied, "I'm not as 'innocent' as you guys tend to think." I pointedly looked at Edward. Maybe that would tempt him to push small touches and swift kisses. I sat down with my turn finally over and looking for my next victim. Alice. There was no way she was getting away dressing me up like this. "So, Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alice's dark-haired head snapped towards me fuming. Apparently she already knew what I was going to ask for truth. But little did my boyfriend's sister know, I had the ultimate revenge for a shopaholic pixie. Suddenly Alice's eyes went blank as she stared blindly in my general direction. She was having a vision. After a few seconds that beautiful porcelain face arranged into a seething mask of pure hatred and anger. Alice crossed her arms defiantly and glared. "If you think I'm going to do it Bella, you're in for a darn loud wakeup call!" I was almost certain that if she were still human she would be a bright red fireball right about now.

Emmett's booming laughter echoed in the room, "Okay, you've got to tell us what it is that has got my baby sis' so pissed."

Emmett attempted to poke his sister in the ribs when he was reminded of extra sight. In a flash Alice cracked her hand in the side of Emmett's head. Alice glared menacingly, "Touch me and you die. This is no joking matter. I will smash your Xbox, Wii, every video game, and every stupid superficial thing you love to pieces." Emmett shrugged his shoulders with a smug expression, but as Alice continued his cockiness quickly faded. "That's right," Alice said, "even the ones in the basement that you hide from Rosalie when she goes on a tirade. Didn't think anyone knew about those, did you?" With that Emmett was thoroughly shut up.

Despite the interruption everyone was still curious about what dare Alice was receiving, all except for Edward who stood towards the back failing to repress his laughter. I turned slowly towards Alice and dragged in a dramatic breath, "As much as I love being your Bella Barbie," I smiled sarcastically, "I've decided to diminish some of your resources."

"Don't you dare say it Bella." Alice's attempt to threaten me only encouraged me further.

Rolling my eyes, I continued to the big reveal. "I dare you to take a wood chipper and shred half your wardrobe. Also, only the clothes that your Edward and Emmett pick out will be shredded."

"Oh, shit! I'm going to love this. You should've never threatened my gaming lifestyle baby girl. Nope, it's about to get really fun." Emmett's cockiness had gone from 0 to 60 in a split second. "Let's do this Eddie!"

Edward smiled at his overly excited brother as he half hearted fought the nickname. "Whatever, let's get to it."

As the boys headed towards Alice and Jasper's bedroom, she exploded. "If you guys so much as touch a thread of clothing in my room, I'll kill you! Don't think I'm playing." Edward and Emmett continued their march towards the bedroom barely sparing their sister a glance. Alice tried another tactic, "Please Emmie," she pouted, "Don't you guys love me at all? You hate me. Everyone hates me. All I want is to look decent. There's absolutely no need to mess with my things." Her pleading bounced right off of Emmett who was too pumped up with excitement of being included in the dare.

I laughed, "You could always quit the game if your clothes mean so much Alice."

"I almost wish I was human right now so I could smack that look off your face! Alice Cullen does not back out of anything. EVER."

I burst into laughter and shook my head as I jogged to catch up with Emmett and my sexy Demigod. The poor girls pride would be her downfall. "Alright, if you say so…"

I was dead. When it was Alice's turn to ask me-I was well beyond positive that it would be the end of me. Her walk in dressing room had been reduced to piles of clothes. I couldn't keep up with the blur of motion as clothes were flung from their hangers into quickly growing piles.

"Oh, my god. Stop!" Alice ran to Edward and grabbed the silk blouse from his hands and pressed it to her chest. "Are you insane? This is custom Valentino. You can't just-" In split second Alice's attention had been taken she ran to Emmett and rescued the plush sweater he was ripping from the hanger. "Bella, make them stop. Please! These are my favorite clothes, do something!" She held the garments out towards me and I half expected to see little sad eyes form in the threads, but they didn't and were still just clothes.

"Sorry. But, you know the way out."

Alice's mouth slightly fell open, but she instantly snapped it shut. She visibly took a deep breath, "Fine. Do what you want." I couldn't believe my ears. The most materialistic of the Cullen's was giving in. She really wasn't going to quit.

After we managed to find a wood chipper in record time Edward hauled a pile of designer clothes taller than myself to the window and gracefully threw it out. I was becoming distracted by the oh-so-lovely muscles that flexed in his forearm as he pushed the clothing out on to the lawn, but Alice cold brush off keep me in the moment as she stood near with an ice cold glare.

"Are you ready, love?" I looked up slightly startled at Edward. I nodded and he scooped my up wedding style and ran towards the window. For a few moments my stomach threatened to make its was all over the wonderful black sweater I was clinging it to, but the short rollercoaster was over before I could even scream. Edward gently set me on my feet and when I looked up to offer a smile, he offered a kiss instead. His cool lips met my warm ones and it was a moment of pure bliss before he pulled away. "You might want to get started before Alice loses her nerve and I'd love to see this, so I really don't want that to happen." He smiled gently as I walked away.

Clearing my throat I reached down and hit the power switch of the massive wood chipper. It was ridiculously loud and I had to yell to hear myself above it, although the vampires around me probably didn't have the same problem. "Well, Alice this is it. Either back out now or let the funeral processions begin."

She defiantly marched up to the wood chipper with the first garment ready to go to its death. She slowly brought her hand upwards and dangled the shirt about the spinning motor that would destroy it. Her face was somber and the only that gave her away was how she slowly let each finger release until she was only pinching between her thumb and pointer finger. _Tap, tap , tap, tap, tap. _

"Emmett, shut up!" Alice yelled as she lost her composer due to his dramatic drumroll.

"Sorry sis, but I thought I'd give you the executioners drumroll. Just get it over with." Emmett could barely hold in his laughter at his sisters predicament.

We all watched as Alice turned back to her dare. Quickly, she released her fingers and the Valentino shirt fell into the chipper. It made a piercing _whirring _noise as shredded the shirt. Alice let out a small whimper as she reached for the next shirt. Again, she took a full minute before she could relinquish it. Then she went full speed she flung the shirts into the machine at top speed not stopping until they were all gone. Alice reached down, turned the machine off, and bowed her head against the rusty metal of the chipper. She was silent and suddenly I felt like maybe I'd pushed her too far. After all we could have just given the clothes away instead of just destroying them. I took two steps towards her feeling terrible and ready for the worst when she whipped around and was face to face with me.

But, it wasn't what I expected she should have looked sad or at least furious. But, that's not what I saw. She was grinning an innocent, yet sly grin. "I'll get you back Bella. All you've done is given more of a reason to take you shopping. And you might want to be rested; I've got half a wardrobe to fill." With that she left me- jaw dropped- by the remnants of her clothing and slipped back into the house as Edward and Emmett exploded in a laughing fit.


End file.
